


out (and about)

by randomloving



Series: The Merchant of Death [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, SCP Foundation, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Female Tony Stark, Flashbacks, Multi, This is ridiculous, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all rebuttals against my work will be left to wallow on their miserable sense of 'justice', also, but enjoy :)), for only one chapter though, let it be said, more tags to go as the story progresses, not wanda maximoff friendly, oh right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomloving/pseuds/randomloving
Summary: Tony's made some choices in his life. (Correction- a lot.) Some decisions were great, most were alright, and a few (oh who was he kidding) were bad. Butrarelydid those decisions bite him in the ass.This though…Thismost definitelytakes the cake.





	1. agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D this is the second fix to my series and I hope you enjoy. I really enjoy weird/creepy stuff and a guilty pleasure of mine is the SCP Foundation so I tried mixing it into my writing and I hope you enjoy it too :) Updates will be random but I'll try to post as much as I can

Tony's made some choices in his life. (Correction- a lot.) Some decisions were great, most were alright, and a few (oh who was he kidding) were bad. But _rarely_ did those decisions bite him in the ass. 

This though…

This _most definitely_ takes the cake.

•••••

The hall fills with light humming as a man walks through them to get something. The man was of average height, had dark brown hair, a ridiculous goatee, attractive features, and would've looked perfectly normal in a black tank top and blue jeans if not for the empty thermos he had in hand.

A buzz from his pocket disrupts him from his walk to the kitchen for a coffee refill. He puts his hand in the left pocket of his jeans and raises the phone to look at the caller. 

Empty. Huh.

(He doesn't like this.)

Tony hesitates for a second before answering the call and putting the phone to his ear.

"You know who I am," he says while walking to the counter where the coffee maker was held.

A slight pause waifs through the hall before a familiar distorted voice fills his ear. 

"Stark."

Another pause. Then:

"Oh."

(Oh _no_.)

He looks to his left and his right to see if anyone might be going his way. _Wouldn't hurt to be careful,_ Tony thought. With the reassurance, Tony lets his eyes melt into their black and gold color. He takes a moment to breathe, before entering the vast darkness that is the Foundation database. It takes him a brief amount of time to look for what he wants, but eventually-

"There has been a-" the voice drones on.

"Breach within the Foundation that has set off an undetermined amount of SCPs, yes, I know," Tony mutters along, with his eyes rolling but his mind pinpointing information and forming different plans.

The voice pauses, as if dumbfounded. The silence only serves to tick off Tony, his golden irises starting to shine a bit. _Gods, it's like they think I'm dumb,_ Tony thought with another eyeroll while he fills his thermos with coffee.The voice would've droned on again (and again, and again) but Tony beat him to it.

"Look, _Eleven_ ," Tony said, with a pointed tone, "I'm already planning on how to capture whichever bastards escaped. You 05's can just sit back on your chairs and _suck it_. You're only here, yappering off on my ear, because I still have space for this world's bullshit. In fact you're lucky that you called me after I've had my third cup of coffee or else I would've certainly went ballistic and hunted you down." After his rant Tony ends the call, slightly fuming.

Tony could do nothing but sigh out his frustration." _Damn it,_ " Tony groans.

It takes a few moment before Tony feels liquid seeping from his hand. He looks down, only to see the thermos crushed through.

 _Right, I had a thermos,_ Tony thought.

"Shit!"

•••••

 _Ow,_ Tony thought.

The pain from his left cheek still stings and, yup, there's blood in his mouth. Any normal child would be freaking out right now, but he was so used to Howar- Sir's beatings that any pain inflicted on him seems lackluster.

"Do better."

Tony could only nod as he led himself outside Sir's workshop and into his bedroom. He looks at the depressingly minimalistic room and sighs. He crawled to bed, hoping to get some sleep, but failed. He looked up to the ceiling and recalled the the last time he had belonged anywhere. He dug up everything, from every nook and cranny of his mind, but nothing came to him.

 _Someday_ , he thought as he let his black and gold eyes out, _I'll find someplace I can call 'my own'._

(Looking back, Tony couldn't help but cackle at his previous manner of hoping.)

•••••

The memory was still fresh to him (as did all of his memories since _apparently_ being a deity of infinite power constitutes as an excuse to have hyperthymesia), a reminder of some sort of cruel fate for him and only him. Nevertheless, Tony did _everything_ to fit in.

His first memory of doing so was with his family. He'd follow Howard's every command without question, and would never try to raise his voice against him. Tony would join his mother to every gala, charity, or party there is and endure being paraded around other socialites like he was just a piece of flesh being sold in the marketplace. He _loathed_ doing it, and all those desicions were starting to pile on his shoulder like a caricature of Atlas' punishment. Luckily, the Jarvises were there, relieving some of the tension from his young body.

~~His second was~~

The other time around was in his college years. Like a damn _idiot_ , Tony had fallen for his peers' lies and commands, just so someone would consider him a friend. He'd been forced to do some stuff that he's not proud of (sex, partying and alcohol being one of _many_ things) and as such the media didn't even take a second look at him and branded him as a _playboy, man-whore, party animal_ and every possible insult there is. It _stings_ , the way they thought of what he was, and only Rhodey was there to help him up. (Though, the world's perspective of him didn't sting as much as Howard's fists, and the way he said _'faggot'_ when he had found out about Tiberius Stone.)

The last one…

He doesn't want to talk about it.

He doesn't want to remember how they felt like family, how much he loved them. How Thor's jovial laugh rings through every room he's in. How Bruce's ever present smell of tea leaves brought a sense of comfort. How Clint would crawl vent by vent just do the simplest tasks. How Natasha would slightly bite her lip to keep herself from laughing because of the shenanigans happening in the Tower.

How Steve could be so imperfect yet perfect at the same time.

But all that was pretend. Make belief. He was never part of that family. There'd be no way that-

_Snap out of it._

•••••

Tony blinked once, then twice, as he finished strapping his black fingerless gloves. Giving himself a satisfied one-over in his bedroom mirror, Tony summons a black leather jacket with his eyes and slips it on.

"May I inquire you on where you are going, Boss?" Friday asks.

Tony scrolls through his phone for a while until he found what he's looking for. 

"Somewhere in Malaysia, apparently," Tony nonchalantly informs the AI, eyebrow quirked while doing so.

"Should I inform Boss Lady? Platypus?" Friday asks her creator.

Tony gives a small smile and shakes his head.

"There's no need to. It's better if they don't know about it." With that, Tony closes his eyes and opens them to the sight of Malaysia. 

•••••

_It was freezing._

_Tony walks thought the forest, tucking his hands into his armpits to save body temperature. His hands were pale and shivering, his bare feet littered with scratches from the forest floor. He barely had enough time to get out of the house before Sir would've found him and beaten some sense into him. It was late at night when Tony had went to the bathroom to relieve himself and had accidentally knocked over an expensive vase, the sound of shattering cutting through the midnight air. He had barely heard the words "Son of a bitch!" before he had teleported out of the summer house, only a few feet away from the iron gate._

_This is bad, he thought._

_Suddenly his ears had picked up shuffling from some foliage and Tony spent no time before letting vines erupt from the ground below to point at whatever caused the disturbance. The vines in question were golden, with black thorns scattered throughout them. Immediately, two hands rise from the shadows, and the intruder reveals themselves._

_The man who revealed himself had short platinum-blonde hair, freckles dusted on his cheeks, and ice blue eyes hidden behind black thick-rimmed glasses. He was tall, with a muscular build, and a good posture. He had on a lab coat and underneath it a grey button-up shirt, black denim pants, and brown loafers. What intrigued Tony was the silver pin on the coat which said:_

Dr. Wallace Hoffmann- Researcher

_To the left of these letters was a symbol unbeknownst to Tony. It resembled a vault, with three arrows pointing to the vault's center._

_The man spoke up in a slightly shaky tone. "Hello Mr. Stark. I am Wallace Hoffmann. I mean no harm to you." He then reaches out his hand for a hand shake._

_Tony looks at the hand for a few seconds before putting out his own. "I'm not Mr. Stark. I'm just Anthony," he clarifies._

_Wallace only gives a wide smile._

_"Mind if I join you for a midnight stroll?"_

_Tony nods._

_(It was a beautiful beginning.)_


	2. work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here's a steaming pile of chapter (uwu)  
> Before you go into this Tony's appearance is meant to mirror [Lana Del Rey](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1d2e2bf2c33eb8747c5d5ff46555e989/tumblr_pkh3mqtzKH1vwc19p_540.png) ( cause she is a q u e e n ) so uhh there

"But the ending to that was so bad!"

"Oh shush Agnes, we both know that my movie is _so much_ better than yours!"

Tony couldn't help but let out a wince. _My ears,_ he thought. _Those chattering ladies sure know how to control themselves, especially in a place where people go to take a rest._

Tony looked at himself on the windowpane of the luxurious hotel before entering. The sight that greeted him was not of his usual appearance, but rather that of a young woman with bow lips, doe brown eyes and long brown locks flowing down her back. He hides the pistol in the one of the (many- and he _means it_ ) compartments in his matte black jumpsuit with gold silk lining the neckline. He touches up on his lips with bright red lipstick and stashes it in his [purse](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQkpFPfu0KM7Tk_6jL1YsLCOWDyonAtDQIlv1hiN7Li6kMQ2qz5ag) and dons his gold aviators with black shades.

 _Classic,_ he mused to himself. He struts to the entrance and the doorman, an atractive man with caramel eyes and raven black hair, opens it for him but not before winking at her and watching her back as if he couldn't tell.

He scoffs. _Amateurs._

To no one's surprise, the hotel was disgustingly luxurious, the lobby resembling a preening peacock rather than a functional place. His faces twitches slightly, wanting to grimace. _Oh look, a giant fountain,_ Tony thought. _As expected from a place potentially owned by MC &D._

Tony breathes deeply to snap himself out of his reverie and hacks into everything in the hotel to confirm his theory. He finds nothing, and sighs. _They're just extremely rich, not disgustingly so._

"Get on with the mission _already_ ," he quietly hissed under his breath. 

He walked slowly, knowing that he had all the time in the world (well, more like ten minutes) before his performance as Carmen Salvatore ( he could practically _feel_ a snide remark about his alias) takes off. He walks to the receptionist's desk, where a beautiful young woman with narrow eyes, full lips covered with a layer of pink lipstick that suited her, wore the hotel receptionist's uniform. He looks to her left breast and reads her tag- Alison Chao. If he were in his younger years he would've taken time to woo someone like her, but his playboy days are over and he head a mission to do. ~~,and because she's actually~~

(And it totally has _nothing_ to do with ~~Steve~~ _him._ ) 

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss?" He asks with a sultry yet feminine voice. He _could_ have just spoken in the receptionist's mother tongue, but he cant raise suspicions of _any_ kind.

"Yes, Ma'am?" The receptionist asked with slightly accented English.

"I'd like a pass to the penthouse, please." _Since when did hotels get so updated. Last I checked, it was only digitized slightly._

"And you are, Ma'am?"

"Carmen, Carmen Salvatore."

The woman looks up something on her tablet and nods. "Right this way, Ma'am. The elevator's already set for the penthouse." She taps her tablet a few times before pointing to one of the many gold elevators which opened, no doubt bringing him to the back. "Enjoy your stay." The receptionist gave him a smile, an unsettlingly bright one.

He starts to walk a few steps to the elevator before returning to the receptionist's desk. "Couldn't you have _at least_ used an identity, Ally?"

Alison's eyes move side to side before leaning over her desk and into his face. "You and I _both_ know that I have no need for those," she said with a deadpan tone to her voice, her eyebrows arched in mock-seriousness.

_Ah, there's the old Black Queen that I know and have a love-hate relationship with._

Both give each other knowing smirks and Tony finally saunters off into the (unsurprisingly) lavish elevator, the soft lights of Kuala Lumpur's streets lulling him into a slight daze.

•••••

The penthouse was, _surprisingly_ , minimalistic.

Dark oak served as the floor and ceiling, except for the walls which were pure glass. A large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, serving as the only light in the room. Three massive round tables with numerous cushioned chairs around them, a golden pole running through each table's center. A cabinetof liqueur standing to the left of the small stage, bartending necessities laid out on fancy containers for the guests to use. And finally, the aforementioned stage, where he is currently peeking through the stage's curtains. Literally.

His targets catch his gaze and he checks the sea of old white people to see if they were legit. _Yup._

He breathes in a calculated manner. "I'm gonna hate this," he grimaces.

The curtains open and soon he finds himself the center of everyone's attention, their lustfuleyes drawing over his body. Save for his two targets, whose eyes seem less battle-hardened super soldiers with additional superpowers and more weary animals of prey. He couldn't help but give a hungry smirk, his expression fitting in perfectly with his current form. 

_Well, maybe not so much._

He settles on the stool situated in front of the black piano and cracks his knuckles before letting his hands fly through the keys.

 _Like old times,_ Tony thought before singing.

_Just like old times._

••••• 

_"This… this is beautiful, il mio bambino."_

_A smile on red lips. Laugh lines appearing on her face as her lips stretch wide. It's the first time Tony had seen his mama smile like that._

_He feels warmth bloom in him, but the lies hit him and his mouth stays shut._

_She seems happy, Tony thought._

_I'd ~~have~~ like to keep it that way._

•••••

_you said i was the most exotic flower_  
_holding me tight in our final hour_  
_i don't know how you convince them and get them, but_  
_i don't know what you do, it's unbelievable_  
_and i don't know how you get over, get over_  
_someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_  
_one for the money, and two for the show_  
_i love you honey, i'm ready, i'm ready to go_  
_how did you get that way, i don't know_  
_you're screwed up and brilliant_  
_and look like a million dollar man_  
_so why is my heart broke?_  
_you got the world but baby at what price_  
_something so strange, hard to define_  
_it isn't that hard boy to like you or love you_  
_i'd follow you down down down, you're unbelievable_  
_if you're going crazy just grab me and take me_  
_i'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_  
_one for the money, and two for the show_  
_i love you honey, i'm ready, i'm ready to go_  
_how did you get that way, i don't know_  
_you're screwed up and brilliant_  
_and look like a million dollar man_  
_so why is my heart broke?_  
_one for the money, and two for the show_  
_i love you honey, i'm ready, i'm ready to go_  
_how did you get that way, i don't know_  
_you're screwed up and brilliant_  
_and look like a million dollar man_  
_so why is my heart broke_  
_i don't know_  
_you're screwed up and brilliant_  
_and look like a million dollar man_  
_so why is my heart broke?_

Tony finishes his song and after a few moments of silence, the men go wild, throwing wads of cash at him, their eyes drunkenly showing their true desires. He gets off of the stool and gives the crowd a deep bow, mouth scrunching to a grim expression when the men try to get a peek at his breasts. He eyes his targets who were standing up to go to-Tony presumes- their rooms. _How those bastards know what they're doing is beyond me, but maybe 4007-04's power goes deeper than I thought._

He quickly goes behind the curtains and teleports to where the two are heading. "Not here yet," Tony murmured as he quickly assesses the hallway. It was wide, black marble serving as the floor. The hallway was lined with pristine French doors withhold frames and black tinted windows. On each corner of the hall was a surveillance camera. Tony reaches inside the security system and-

_Hold the phone._

He saves the cameras for later.

Suddenly the elevators ding, and two sets of heavy steps clash around the air of the hallway, which (Tony supposes) is supposed to scare him off.

But he isn't scared. After all, he has a Desert Eagle, two daggers, a smoke bomb, and a katana. (Oh, and also _that._ )

"Well, this isn't the first time I've been in a threesome," Tony snarks, a signature smirk set on his face.


	3. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry to all of you for not posting a new chapter so soon! I wish I had a better excuse than writer's block and laziness but I don't :((
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

At 12:00, most personnel were down at the mess hall found at every Foundation site. In it, people were piling in (or for the more sleep-deprived personnel, shuffling like zombies) to have their trays filled with nutritious and surprisingly good mush along with whatever the in-house dieticians were calling a well-balanced meal. People would then join together to talk gibberish to each other, or return to their own spaces for various reasons. Everyone was doing their own little things, all in their little worlds. 

So it makes sense when nobody notices a paper cup was lifted off a stack of cups and suddenly thrown to the worn-down coffee machine giving off soft hums as it churns out the life giving liquid, as well as the cup silently floating towards the exit.

•••••

_Thank the gods that I made that coffee machine,_ Tony thought happily as he sipped on his coffee, closing the door as silent as years of espionage training can give you.

The sound of iron soles rang through the corridors of Site 70 as Tony walked to the elevator just at the end of the hall. He clicked on the panel for the elevator to come to his floor, humming a nameless tune as he does so. The sound of the elevator doors opening snapped him out of his stupor and he enters the elevator. Once inside, Tony sets down his cup on the floor and removes the ceiling pane and gently puts it aside to reveal a pane made of pure gold with a black symbol embedded on it. The symbol resembled a circle with a triangle inside of it. 

Tony blinks, eyes turning black and gold, and a reactor appears in his hand. The reactor had a black casing, and it glowed a soft gold . He tapped it once and his surroundings turned pitch black, the symbol on the ceiling pane glowing a harsh gold light. A wall of gold appeared in place of the elevator door, splitting in two and disappearing into the abyss that they came from. Tony picks up his cup and takes a sip, then enters the darkness himself.

•••••

_"How do you like it so far, Anthony?" Wallace asked, a noticeable strain in his voice._

_Tony looks at the shoebox of the room that was supposed to be where he would stay whenever he was in a Foundation building and felt a slight chill go up his spine. The room had only a small bed, a sink with a faucet, and nothing else. It smelt both sterile and stagnant at the same time, fitting the overall lifelessness of the room, with it's concrete walls and grey colors. He was also positively sure that one of the walls were a concealed window. It felt too much like the basement he had back in the house, where Howard would stash him until he churned out new and better tech. It was unsettling. Chilling. And to be honest, it was scary._

_As if attuned to his emotions, Wallace crouches down to the boy's level, giving him a smile that was dripping in concern. "Are you alright?" Taking Tony's fiddling with his uniform as an answer, Wallace puts his hand on Tony's shoulder with it's warmth comforting Tony. "Wait here, alright? I'll just fix something up." With that, Wallace's smile softens into something more truthful as he stands up to possibly talk to the Mobile Task Force Operative unit that has been following them around for the majority of the day. Tony reaches out hesitantly, but decides that it would be best that he not interfere. Instead, he looks at his own pin:_

Anthony Stark- Field Agent

_Voices were talking heavily on the other side of the door, Wallace's the loudest. From the sound of it, the man was barely holding his worry and irritation down in what was a very impressive calmness. Suddenly, the voices stopped, and the door opens again. Wallace closes the door behind him, clothes lightly disheveled. He was smiling again, but Tony knew anger when he saw it. "They said that you can pick out your own room. Now, come on. Let's get going." Wallace came closer, offering a hand. Tony reluctantly held on._

_They exited out of the room and into the halls of the building, which was similar the the room they were in. Sterile, monochrome. They headed on but Tony was sure all the rooms were the same as the one they had seen. Once the door to the next room was opened, he was shown to be correct. They went to the next room and the next, Tony only shaking his head no. Finally, they had reached the last room which was just the same. He was going to shake his head again, but Wallace felt the boy's growing nervousness, and told the team of heavily-armed men that they would go on the next floor alone. With a cold tone, the one who was closest to them whenever they moved (a behemoth with so much gear that Tony was skeptical that a normal human can carry that much) told that they had orders to stand guard. Wallace objected, saying that Tony felt afraid of the!. Not willing to have a containment breach in their hands, they agreed._

_The two went in the elevator in short, jerky steps. Once in, the doctor let loose a sigh of relief that was returned by Tony._

_"That could've went real bad," the doctor said with a tinge of breathlessness. Tony could only nod, it was his fault for being so indecisive with his room. If he could just find one then this wouldn't have happened._

_In a fit of frustration, the boy's eye change color along with their elevator. What was once grey walls were now seemingly endless darkness, a symbol on the ceiling and a golden door the only things visible. A gasp startled Tony and expecting to see the doctor shaking in fear, didn't look at him. Only then did he turn when Wallace gasped out in a breathy voice, "Wonderful."_

•••••

Tony opened the lights to his spacious workshop and walked in to see the room as he had left it. At the left corner of the room sat a queen-sized bed abundant with soft pillows and his old Bucky-Bear (he was young and naive, okay, sue him) with a large flatscreen TV connected to both the internet and channels from multiple realities. In the right was a kitchen with different appliances as well as multiple cabinets that, as he looked into them, were empty. There was a door next to the kitchen counter that would lead to a small bathroom that had a toilet, shower, and tub. If put in any other room it would have been a decent apartment, but the space behind it would say otherwise.

A few steps through the living space sat an large area illuminated by bright fluorescent lights. It was crowded with multiple state-of-the-art technology that Tony himself had created with the help of an old… acquaintance. The sudden death of Dr. Hoffman still left a bitter aftertaste to Tony, but in their line of work this was commonplace. 

He walked towards his desk, a wooden antique that he filled with multiple gadgets and such, and grabbed onto his chair and spun around on it, satisfied that it's wheels were functional and did not need fixing. He stood up and grabbed the only object on top of the desk, a metallic black tradifferentne pressed it and watched as gold holograms flew into the air, the one in the middle displaying a call. Tony sat down again and waved all the other holograms away before pressing the receiver symbol nonchalantly, expecting it to be Pepper calling about the new StarkPhone model.

"We were expecting you to call first, Agent Stark."

Upon hearing the distorted voice of a 05 member, Tony looked up to see thirteen different panels, all having the Foundation symbol. Tony stared for a good few seconds, then summoned a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

_This'll be a shitshow,_ Tony thought smugly as he threw a kernel into the air and into his mouth.

"I was about to 05-9 but if you would I could finish it now if you'd disconnect," Tony said in a calm voice, even making a show of gettj g up.

"You shouldn't, Agent. Doing so might raise flags." _Now that is shady._

"Why so?"

"Things have been in a standstill since your departure from the Foundation ranks. Advancements in containment technology were slowed when the Afghanistan fiasco took place and you left."

_They don't seem all too discrete now. And this call feels like a board meeting, not a debrief. Like they're trying to appease to me or something. Something's fishy,_ thought Tony as the sound of munching covered the praise some members gave him like he saved a company.

Paying no mind, Tony began to recite the report he had cooked up in his mind, answering questions that the council gave him ("And what exactly were the members of 4007 were guarding?" He had accidentally wiped it off of existence, so he just said that it was a giant reality-bending snake.)

The call ended with the council deeming him fit for duty, and Tony was left with more questions than he already had. He paid no mind to it as he went to the kitchen to make a sandwich but not before creating a folder labeled 'Project Bird's Eye.'

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like and I hope you all have an amazing day (uwu)  
> [Tumblr](https://randomloving.tumblr.com/)


End file.
